This study monitors brain blood flow and brain oxygen during resuscitation in premature babies weighing less than 1251 grams. The technique being used is called Near-Infrared Spectroscopy (NIRS). NIRS is a safe and noninvasive technique which does not cause any pain or discomfort. It does not use radiation and works by sending out light which is absorbed by blood and other substances normally present in the brain. Brain blood flow changes during the resuscitation may be associated with subsequent development of intraventricular hemorrhage (IVH) in premature infants.